Stand By Me
by Summergirl0ox
Summary: Love at first sight. Can a love this strong overcome all the problems of their worlds? Or will the pressure drive them apart? TERRIBLE SUMMARY! GREAT STORY! R and R! EC
1. Always and Forever

Stand By Me

Chapter One: Always and Forever

A/N: hey, guys! This isn't my first story, but I've decided to start fresh! Be honest and tell me what you really think! Thanks, Melissa.

Ok, I know that people probably couldn't a lot of the stuff that I make them do, because of lack of technology, but just use your imagination a little bit. Thanks!

Oh, and also… in my story Christine is about 16 years old, and Erik is about 26 years old, I know I made the age difference A LOT smaller than it really is, but I want to make any possible relationship between them practical.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about The Phantom of The Opera in this chapter or any of the following ones.

M

Silence fell upon them. The only faint sound was of there breathing, there chests heaving in perfect harmony. She opened her eyes, looking up to the enormous ceiling. She sighed and sat up, and looked over at him. She smiled, stroking his face with her long, delicate fingers. He opened his eyes as well, perhaps a smile forming across his lips. Yes…

She leaned onto his chest, and pulled the blanket upon them. He just wanted to hold her forever… As they lay there in each others embrace, sleep fell upon both of them…

M

"… Christine?" she whispered.

Nothing.

"Christine?" she said a bit louder. Her eyes fluttered open as she gained focus open her friend.

"…Meg? What are you doing here?" she asked, shooting up from her bed, and realized the enormous room was no longer where she was. Puzzled, she looked around, and then at her friend.

"Maman told me to check on you, that she thought you might be sick." Meg Giry replied softly.

Christine yawned and stretched her legs out.

"Oh, well, thanks, but I feel fine. I feel great actually." Christine Daae said standing up slowly.

"Oh," Meg said, a little confused. "I don't know why she took you for ill," Meg said walking over to Christine.

"Yes, it is a bit strange, but never mind it." Christine said walking toward the door. She was in her nightgown and it was already 10:00. She needed to get dressed and downstairs for ballet.

"I must get dressed, I will meet you downstairs shortly, tell Maman I'm alright and that I'm sorry for sleeping in" Christine said to Meg, her voice trailing off as she went into the bathroom.

"Alright!" Meg shouted, running back down the stairs to deliver the message.

Christine sighed when she heard Meg leave the room. She thought for sure she had known. She turned on the water faucet, and splashed the cool liquid on her face. She opened the door and to her closet, taking out her cloths, and proceeded to get dressed. She pinned up her long, brown, curly hair up as best she could and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked acceptable.

After fussing over her hair a few more times, she quickly ran down the spiral staircase hoping Maman would not be too upset with her.

Christine's mother and father have long been deceased. Her best friend Meg and her mother, Marie Giry, had practically become her family. Now, 16-year old Christine was a regular cast member of the ballet which Madame Giry taught to the girls.

"Madame…" Christine said, running to Marie Giry, breathless.

"Please forgive me, Madame, I didn't know of the time" Christine said, her eyes pleading.

Madame Giry looked her over, her lips tight with frustration. She sighed.

"It will not be tolerated once again," Madame Giry said, motioning for her to join the other dancers in their positions.

"I expect you all to have perfected Act II, Scene 4 by the time I return," Madame Giry said, giving them a stern look telling them not to fool around in her absence.

The girls all nodded and began practicing as a group. Madame Giry turned around and began walking quickly to the dressing room of La Carlotta. She was not in the room, and only resided in it before and after the shows. Closing the door slowly and quietly behind her, she turned her attention to the mirror.

She walked to it, and fingered to the spot of which the mirror slid away, revealing a long, dark passageway. Marie sighed, and entered the passageway, walking swiftly to his underground lair.

M

The melodic music rang throughout the hallow space, echoing off the walls and bouncing back at him. His eyes were closed, for he and the piano were one. His body swayed to the sweet music as his long, thin fingers glided across the ivory and ebony in perfect arrangement. He stopped suddenly, his keen ears picking up the faint footsteps. His heart began to race as he stood from the bench and quickly grabbed his noose. He listened carefully, and detected which passageway the footsteps were coming from. He darted over to arched exit and waited, barely breathing.

As the person approached, he could tell it was a woman, and lowered his guard. Her footsteps were very light, and quick… perhaps a dancer?

His stomach completely somersaulted when he thought of last night. His face became hot and red and he actually smiled. The dancer was very close now, his eyes became narrower as he saw her silhouette on the wall. His tension was released when he realized it was Marie.

"Marie, I thought you had a class?" Erik said as she emerged from the dark passageway.

"I do," she said harshly.

Erik furrowed his brow. He was used to everyone being angry with him, not Marie though…

"What's wrong?" he said, putting his noose on a small table as he walked toward her.

She turned around suddenly and put her hands on her hips. She stopped dead in his tracks, almost falling flat on his face.

"How late did she stay?" Marie asked. Erik's face turned beet red.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he said making an odd face and sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

Marie raised her eyebrows. "Don't you play games with me, I know she was here…what time did she leave?" Marie asked again, this time giving him a look that went right through him.

He sighed. "Well… I brought her up around… 2 o'clock," he said looking up at her, as if for forgiveness.

Marie sighed. "Erik! You cannot keep her up that late, she must be at practice everyday! We have a premier in 2 weeks! May I ask what you were doing for _7 hours_?" she asked, her eyes dancing with fire.

He had to turn around to him his face which became a darker color than any he had seen before. He turned around a moment later, and gave a little grin.

"We were rehearsing, of course." He said as if it were obvious. Marie closed her eyes, her face turning a little red.

"Erik, she is 16-years old for G-ds sake!" she screamed at Erik. Erik normally didn't let any one yell at him without facing the noose, but this was 10 times different. Marie was… almost the mother he never had.

"Yes, I know, we just uh- lost track of time… she's improving so much." He lied.

Marie knew this, and sighed shaking her head back and forth.

"Watch yourself" was all she said. She quickly walked down the passageway, realizing how long she had left her class alone. Erik sighed and ran his hands through his slick, black hair.

M

(Taking place at the same time Madame Giry leaves)

When Madame Giry left the room, all the girls began talking amongst one another. They all already knew the dance, so they weren't worried.

"OK, Christine… tell me what really happened last night. I know that's why my mother wanted me checking on you this morning… something must have gone on…" Meg whispered to Christine.

Christine, who was bending over, stretching her legs out, shot straight up, completely shocked.

Meg raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"I- uh," Christine started. She sighed and tucked her no longer neat bun behind her ears.

"I'd rather not talk about it… at least not in front of everyone," she said, looking around, noticing some girls giving her a weird look.

Meg sighed.

"Tell me later then," Meg said in an anxious tone.

Christine smiled, that faded when she turned away.

Christine sighed as she stepped into the hot bubble bath. She emerged herself completely in the water, and rested her head against the edge of the tub.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she fell into a light sleep.

M

"_I'm sorry, I don't know why I can't do this…" she said, sighing._

"_It is alright angel, before your next lesson, drink some tea…" he said, almost smiling._

_She giggled. "Alright…" she said._

_He took her hand in his and rubbed her delicate, porcelain skin._

_She smiled and sat down next to him on the piano bench. He took his free hand and moved a stray curl from her face. She smiled and looked down._

_She stood back up. "I really should get going, she said, grabbing her music and her jacket. His glow disappeared._

"_No, please don't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he said as if he did something absolutely terrible._

_Christine looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion. She really wanted to stay, knowing that he shouldn't have apologized, but she knew she shouldn't. She bit her lip. His blue-green eyes pleaded with her chocolate brown ones. She sighed and smiled, putting her stuff down. She walked back over to him with a sly smirk on her face._

_He stood up and there bodies were so close… yet so far apart. He wrapped his arms around her small figure and the just held each other, rocking back and forth, feeling, knowing each others most inner thoughts._

_She looked up at him, her eyes saying everything. He leaned back, and took his right hand and stroked the side of her perfectly angelic face._

_She laughed and wrapped her arms around his muscular abdomen. For a man trapped in one place, he kept in amazing shape. He sighed, taking in the smell of lavender from her perfect curls._

_The next thing either of them knew, it had been 2 hours, and the embrace they shared evolved into a greater expression of love, that was completely indescribable._

Christine opened her eyes, smiling. She realized she'd been sitting in the tub for over an hour. She washed off quickly and got out and dried herself off.

Wrapping the towel around her fragile body, she stepped outside into her and Meg's bedroom. She opened her dresser and took out a nightgown. She looked over to her and Meg's twin beds. She was already sleeping. Christine furrowed her brow and looked over at the clock. It was already midnight. She dropped her towel and tossed on her nightgown. She tied up her think, curly hair into a messy bun and sat on her bed, as if uncertain she really wanted to go to sleep. She rubbed her neck, releasing some of her tension, and kept lightly brushing against the torn skin on the front of her neck. She bit her lip, perhaps containing her urge to cry out to him… her angel.

She lied down and covered herself, wishing he was there beside her…

M

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW!!!

-Melissa


	2. Mine Until Midnight

Stand By Me

Chapter Two: Mine Until Midnight

A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews guys! Like promised, this chapter is longer than the last.

Enjoy!

M

"_I can't deal with this anymore, Erik, I can't do it!" The 23-year old Christine shouted at him._

"_We can't live like this anymore… think of your child for G-ds sake!" she said, fire in her eyes. Both of them sighed, and she sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands._

_He bit his lip, forcing himself not to yell at her, he loved her far too much to let his anger consume him. He walked over to her slowly, and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into him._

"_I will take care of this, and we will get through this together, we have overcome problems far more serious than this…" he whispered into her ear, stroking her longer, curlier hair._

_She looked up at him with tears swelling in her eyes. He frowned, and wiped them away gently with his hands._

"_I love you…" he said, taking her back into his arms._

"_I love you too," she said, taking his hands in hers._

_They sat there for a few moments, just taking in each others presence._

_They both stood up suddenly, hearing their daughter's cry in the other room._

"_I got it…" Christine said, walking into the child's room._

_Erik sighed and rubbed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked up, and wiped away his own tears, now that Christine couldn't see his weaknesses, for he knew that there was nothing he could do for his wife or child… that he had condemned them to a life of misery…_

Christine opened her eyes to the wooden ceiling and sat up suddenly. She looked outside, and the sun was just rising. She stretched her arms out and yawned. It had been almost a month since that magical night… and she hadn't heard from him once since then. She would call to him when she prayed for her father, but there would be no answer. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had a feeling that he'd show up sooner or later.

She stepped out of bed, and without getting dressed, went down to pray for her father, hoping her angel would be there.

M

He'd been up for hours already… in fact; he never actually did go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her so bad… needed her. But he couldn't have her. She wasn't his…

He sat at his bench, and just began to play a solemn tune… his fingers moving gracefully across the keys. After about a minute, he stood up quickly. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to see her again… he had too.

M

It was about 7:00 later that night. This was the time that Christine would have her lesson, and since she hadn't had one in almost a month, her voice was becoming weaker by the day. She would sing to herself occasionally, but it wasn't the same as being taught by this magnificent teacher or hers.

She lay in her bed, reading, for she had nothing else to do. It was a book that Erik had given her… and a very interesting one at that. It was about a very lonely man, tortured through his life, and never got the chance to live. She was actually pretty sure that Erik himself had written the novel, because the atmosphere was very similar to the one he was living.

As she turned each page, it felt as if she learned something new about him, a different side that she had never seen. She knew that beyond appearance, he was an absolutely marvelous person and he could love stronger and greater than the wealthiest man alive, but everyone shut him out, they couldn't see the real him, the just saw his shell.

She sighed, as she closed the book and stood up. She didn't care if he didn't want to see her… she wanted him, she needed him… she was going to see him, no matter what it took.

M

Christine froze as she heard the door handle being opened of La Carlotta's dressing room. Her eyes widened and she jumped behind the dressing curtain and sat down, hugging her knees.

"Christine?" a strange voice asked. Christine held her breath.

"Christine? Are you in here?" the voice asked again. She heard the man sigh, and leave the room. After a few more seconds, she stood up slowly and sighed of relief.

'Who could possibly be looking for me?' she thought. She didn't even care…

She quickly walked over to the mirror, and opened it slowly, careful not to make it screech. She looked back, and could see the room. She never did notice that before, than she blushed and smiled realizing it was only a one-way mirror. She turned back around and started to walk down the dark, wet passageway, looking around at all the lit candles. She had been down this way before… the very first time she met him in person. Of course she was a little scared, knowing he was really only human, but than she realized that he was her angel, human or not.

As she entered an open space, she realized that there were 3 passages to take. She sighed. She didn't remember there being other ways to go… she had practically been under a spell… she closed her eyes, and remembered that very first night with him…

It was, almost as if she could hear his music… no, she wasn't imagining it, she could really hear his beautiful music… so smooth and soothing. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

She went down the path she heard the music coming from. The closer she got, she more she needed to be with him…

She finally got close enough to almost feel his presence. She stepped out into the lair. She was in the back, near the gorgeous swan bed. She smiled and remembered how incredibly soft that bed was. She smiled, thinking of over things that happened on that bed. Her smile faded. She hoped that Meg didn't know… if she did, she'd think she was a whore or something… but it wasn't like that… not in the least bit. She walked around the bed, and saw him at his organ, only a few yards away. She just watched him as his body moved with the music, filling her heart with music.

She walked slowly over to him, picking her gown up slightly as not to trip on it. She stopped and looked around. He still had his shrine of her… the many sketches and paintings, figurines, the life-size mannequin… why would he be ignoring her? She knew that he still cared.

She walked over toward the bench, only a few feet from him.

He knew she was there… he sensed her presence when she first entered the lair. He could smell that wonderful scent she always cared, he could hear her small feet hit the ground, and he could see her beautiful, perfect body…

"I had hoped you'd come," he said, glancing back at her, his fingers still entranced with the keys.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I've missed you," she said, a sadness in her voice. Erik stopped playing, and looked up at her. She sat next to him leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked, the sadness getting deeper in her voice.

He sighed, knowing this would come up.

"I –"he started. He sighed.

"It's very hard to explain, chere,"

She sat up straight. "Tell me," she said, taking his hand in hers.

He bit his lip, and looked deep into her eyes, seeing the sadness, and loneliness he had left her with.

"You must know, that I care for you more than anything in this world or the next worlds to come…" he began.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand," she said to him.

"The thing is, that – I can't let you live," he pointed around "this…" he finished.

"I love you far too much to let you suffer and live this terrible excuse for a life I call mine,"

She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Why are you saying that…? I -, I don't care about that… it doesn't matter to me at all," she said.

He closed his eyes, knowing that she couldn't allow himself to give her this… that she deserved much, much more than what he could offer her.

"Christine, please, you're making this so hard for me," he said, his voice cracking and he opened his eyes with tears in them.

"Why are you making this hard at all, Erik? Please…, don't do this…" she said, her eyes shaking, looking back and forth from each of his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

"I – I love you…" she said, throwing herself around him, and started crying onto his shoulder.

He squeezed his own eyes tightly and put his masculine arms around her tiny body, and they just sat there, holding onto each other…

After a few minutes of silence, he heard her give out a last sob and she sat up straight. He smiled at her, and wiped away her tears.

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, he would be there, telling her that he never wanted her to go, that he needed her as much as she needed him…

She opened her eyes, and looked into him… and knew her hopes came true.

She ran her hands through his slick, black hair, and kissed him gently, her soft skin touching his…

He took his hands and held her closer, closer…

She looked up at him, and smiled a little. She wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand, and her smile faded. She sniffled a little and stood up, and began walking away quickly, still not sure why he would be saying the things he said.

"Christine, wait, please don't go…" he cried after her, getting up and following her.

She didn't stop… but walked faster. She couldn't stay there any more or she would surely breakdown.

"Christine! Please, let me explain better! Please…" he said, stopping where he was, his arm outstretched for her.

She slowed down, and eventually stopped. He sighed, and rubbed his temple with one hand, and turned around. She turned back to him, her lips trembling. He sat down on the bed, thinking she had already left. She closed her eyes, a single tear fell, and she ran back to him, knocking both of them down onto the bed.

"I'm not leaving," she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a strange look, happy and sad at once and then just smiled at her. He loved her so much, and she back.

She was on top of him now, kissing his chest, his neck, his chin…

Both of them were breathing heavily. She turned over, so that they lay side by side.

"Christine…" Erik said, his eyes closed.

"Hmm…?" she said, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking deep into her eyes, moving a stray curl from her eyes. She smiled.

She knew that he didn't mean what he said, he was doing what he thought was best for her; but in the end… being with him _was_ the best thing for her.

"Erik?" she asked now.

Answering with his eyes, she said, "Madame Giry will have my head if I am late again…" she said, regretting she had practice tomorrow.

Erik frowned. He didn't want her to leave…

He smiled. "Well then…," he started, "we should hurry it up, shouldn't we?" he said with a mischievous tone. She laughed and got on top of him again…

M

"_Oh G-d! Oh G-d!" she shouted._

"_AHH!" she screamed, squeezing his hand so tight, his fingers might have broken._

"_It's ok, it's ok… you're doing great, love" he said, coaxing her through it._

_She was breathing heavily, and looked over at him, thankfulness in her eyes that he was there._

"_AGH!" she yelled, and started crying._

"_Erik…" she said, her voice very weak. Her eyes began to flicker, and eventually closed._

_His eyes raced around. "What's going on???" he asked, panicked_

_His breathing rate increased. A nurse was telling him he had to leave, and was basically shoving him out of the room._

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" he screamed_

_The door slammed closed in his face, and he just shouted loudly, not caring who heard. His knees gave out, and he dropped to the floor, crying_

_ … _

_After 2 ½ hours, the same nurse came out with one of the doctors. Erik stood up and walked straight up to them, not even giving them a chance to catch their breath._

"_Is she okay?" he asked sternly._

"_Mr. Destler…," he started._

"_Just tell me now… is she alright?" he asked again, sadness across his entire body._

_The doctor sighed. "No," he said quietly. The sparkle in Erik's eye left, instantaneously, and he burst through the door._

_His heart sunk, when he saw her lifeless body…_

M

He shot up straight, panting and sweaty. He closed his eyes, realizing it was only a dream… a nightmare.

He sighed, and threw the covers off his body, laughed, and threw them back on. He looked over, seeing his beautiful angel in her most natural and gorgeous form.

He leaned into her and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. She smiled slightly, and opened her eyes.

She took his hand in hers, and smiled her pearly white smile.

All of a sudden, she shot up, clutching the blanket to her breasts.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock or watch. Erik sighed and looked over his shoulder to the clock.

"It's about 11:30." He said, looking back at her.

Christine's eyes widened and stood up, scrambling for her cloths.

"I have to get upstairs to my room before midnight!" she whispered, forgetting it was just the two of them.

"Why is that?" he asked, getting up, taking a sheet and tied it around his bare, skinny waist.

"Madame Giry is doing a head check tonight… she does one every month or so…" she said, tying her nightgown together.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. That was Marie for you… always so nervous and high strung.

"Alright, I should probably get you back then," he said, a glimmer in his eyes.

She looked up at him… and gave him a confused sort of smile.

She tossed her hair up into the messy bun she had come down there with and grabbed him arm and they started off to her room.

"Oh, wait one second…" he said, grabbing his pants and tossing them on quickly.

Both of them started laughing, and the continued.

M

"Thank-you" she said, her arms around his neck, both of them standing in front of her door. She kissed him on the lips lightly and removed her arms.

"My pleasure…" he whispered into her ear. Never would he ever come up to the rooms, afraid of being caught by the girls, or worse… Marie.

He let go of her hand and she closed her eyes, and smiled. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She looked around, wondering where he went so fast.

"Christine?" she heard the stern voice say. She froze and turned around.

"Yes, Maman?" she asked.

"What are you still doing up? You know I'm doing head check tonight,"

Christine thought. "I was just heading back up from the kitchen, my throat was very sore and I got some tea-"she said, sounding completely moronic.

Marie raised her eyebrows. Christine just gave that innocent smile of hers and walked into her room.

She smiled, closing the door quietly and leaning back against it.

"Christine? Did you just come up?" Meg asked, sitting up in her bed.

Christine sighed. She didn't want to lie to Meg anymore.

"Yeah, I did, but don't tell Maman, please," she said walking over to her bed and sitting pretzel legged.

"What's going on, Christine? It hasn't happened for a while, but you used to come in late almost about every single night about a month ago…" Meg said curiously.

"Well…" Christine started.

She told Meg all about Erik, The Phantom of the Opera, that she loved spreading rumors about so much. She told him how practically everything said about him was a lie, that he wasn't a monster in any way, shape, or form… that he was a kind, loving, gentle, musical, and an incredibly intelligent man.

Meg nodded every so often, taking in all of this information, still shocked.

She told him how she was in love with this man…, how she couldn't go a day without thinking about him, without needing him… or feeling him.

When she was all said and done, Meg replied, "Christine, how old is he?"

Christine's eyebrows rose.

"Uhm, well I think he's about 8 or 9 years older than I am… but that doesn't matter, Meg…, age doesn't have anything to do with the bond I have with him… it's… magical," she said smiling.

Meg's eyes widened… "Christine! Have you really?" Meg asked, almost scared to know the answer.

Confused at first, Christine didn't answer right away. "You have!" Meg shouted.

"Ssh... Meg! You'll wake everyone up!" Christine whispered. "And what are you talking about anyone? Have I what…" Christine said, and then realized what Meg meant.

"Oh, well, uhm…" she said, her face turning red very quickly.

"I can't believe you, Christine, he's practically a decade older than you!"

Christine sighed, getting under the covers of her blanket. "You wouldn't understand, Meg" she said, and for once in her life… feeling like the more mature one of them.

Christine closed her eyes, almost swearing she could hear his voice, singing her to sleep like he always did…

M

A/N: First of all, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Better late than never… So, I hope you guys enjoyed your holiday! And this chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Melissa


End file.
